The purpose of this project is to develop a screening device and methodology for detection of glaucoma in the office of primary physicians. Glaucoma is a major source of vision loss in this country. Treatment of glaucoma can prevent vision loss; however, approximately half of those who have glaucoma are not receiving treatment because they are unaware of their condition. Efforts to encourage and facilitate routine checkups by ophthalmologists have had little success, even when offered free of charge. The DigiScope is a screening system successfully in use in primary care physicians' offices for the detection of diabetic retinopathy. It is proposed to upgrade the capabilities of the DigiScope to perform screening of glaucoma. The principal improvement to the DigiScope necessary to produce a viable glaucoma screening device is to add stereoscopic imaging capability through pupils that have not been dilated pharmacologically. The study encompasses specific aims: development and technical evaluation of non-mydriatic stereo imaging capability of the DigiScope; comparison of the capability of the non-mydriatic DigiScope to detect glaucomatous damage to that of the 'gold standard' conventional mydriatic color stereophotography in a pilot study; evaluation of the practicality of the non-mydriatic stereo DigiScope in a primary care setting; and, development of processing and display tools to examine DigiScope stereo images at a reading center. Formal and independent validation tests will be needed after the completion of this proposal. Should screening with the DigiScope pass such tests, it will allow many individuals to benefit from treatment and reduce their risk of losing vision.